Consequences Of One's Past
by Blue-blood Princess
Summary: Mummy? Draco gasped as he looked at the little girl. It was then that memories started to flood back into view, particulary one involving Her.
1. Chapter 1: Antonia

_Chapter One: _

_ Antonia _

"Antonia!" A woman called standing outside the entrance to her daughter's bedroom. The door opened and a seven year old girl with white blonde hair and silver-blue eyes steeped out of the doorway and looked at her mother, "I was getting changed, we are going to Diagon Alley aren't we?" the blonde asked her mother.

"Yes, I was just wondering what you were doing, now come on get your coat and we'll be off then." The girl's mother said as she turned and moving her auburn curls out of the way pulled her coat and handing her daughter the other coat, disappeared into the fireplace and re-emerged in a bustling street full of persons in cloaks of many colours.

"Mum can I please go get another book?" The blonde asked, looking at her mother and when her mother looked down she smiled and they walked in the direction of the bookstore, Florrish and Blotts.

"Draco, please tell me man why you need another book?" A man asked the one standing next to him, the man speaking was leaning against the bookshelves and looking at the man beside him with a questionable look on his face.

"Blaise, you know why, business." The man said as he looked up and picking up the book which he was looking for turned and walked in the direction of the front counter.

"That will be 5 galleons please," the shop attendant said to the brunette standing behind the counter, her eager daughter waiting quietly for her mother to finish purchasing her book as well as a dozen more which were for her mother's own interests. "Thank you and have a wonderful day." The attendant said as he handed the bag to the woman standing behind the counter, as the woman handed her daughter her book she didn't see the man standing right behind her and loosing her footing as she bumped into him she found herself being held in a pair of muscular arms and hands.

"Are you alright Miss?" The blonde asked the woman in his arms, she looked up and gasped and the same reaction coming from the blonde.

"Hermione Granger?" The blonde asked the woman now standing in front of him

"Draco Malfoy, how are you?" The woman asked the blonde and smiling as she saw for the first time in seven years the legendary Slytherin Prince's smirk spread across his face.

"Good and herself?" Draco asked looking at Hermione with bewilderment, wow had the girl grown, she was now beautiful and elegant, and not the schoolgirl she used to be.

"Mummy, come on lets go, you said you'd get me an ice-cream." Hermione's daughter said as she tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Mummy?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione and then at the little girl standing beside her mother, it was then when he saw the little girl did he gasp. The daughter of Hermione Granger looked exactly like Draco Malfoy.

It was in that moment that memories started to flood back to Draco, particularly one, involving Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter One -recap-

"_Mummy?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione and then at the little girl standing beside her mother, it was then when he saw the little girl did he gasp. The daughter of Hermione Granger looked exactly like Draco Malfoy._

_It was in that moment that memories started to flood back to Draco, particularly one, involving Hermione. _

Chapter Two

_Memories_

_Flashback_

"_You bastard!" Hermione yelled as she glared at Draco, they were in the Heads common room and Draco had once again called Hermione a 'mudblood'. _

"_What did you just call me?" Draco yelled as he stepped towards her_

"_You heard me! You annoying piece of filth!" _

"_Me? Filth? How dare you! You're the muggle, not me!" Draco yelled as he stood in front of Hermione, only inches away from her face._

"_I hate you!" Hermione whispered as she looked at Draco, noticing how very close he was to her, she could feel his hot breath against her face and he in turn could feel hers._

"_I love you!" Yelled as he looked at her and before she could say anything else, he had his lips on hers and kissing her softly at first and not feeling any protest from Hermione, he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and as she opened her mouth, her deepened the kiss. Hermione's hands pulling on his blonde hair and his encircling her waist and pulling her closer to him, she felt something against her leg and smiled, Draco stopped and looked at her. He had never noticed the amazing colour of her eyes and he then smirked as he realized why she had smiled, _

"_See what you do to me?" Draco said as he looked at her pulling her closer _

"_I love you." Hermione said as she kissed him again, Draco picked her up and Hermione wrapping her legs around his waist, Draco made his way in the direction of his room._

_End Flashback_

Draco remembered that night as if it was yesterday; could that have been the reason for the little girl? Hermione and him had wanted to get married and raise the baby but Draco's father had not allowed it and when he threatened to kill Hermione, Draco had to forget about her completely. However even though it broke his heart to do so, Hermione herself had never known the reason for Draco's absence and continued her life as normal raising the baby girl.


End file.
